<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>C by Chimman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603958">C</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimman/pseuds/Chimman'>Chimman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>h - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimman/pseuds/Chimman</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Times like this, Taehyung just has a little, tiny, minute regret with his choice in agreeing to finally turn his fiancé, Jeongguk, into a vampire. It’s not genuine, but it’s a small, passing thought. Mostly when he’s tired. Well, not really physically tired, but more of mentally, from repeatedly doing something in a short period of time.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk, as a fledgling, needed blood frequently. Not just human or animal blood, but Taehyung’s blood too, in moderation, until he fully settles. Now, that’s something Taehyung anticipated. He knows how to care for a fledgling, knows what it means to be a sire. What he didn’t anticipate, however, is Jeongguk’s extreme appetite. Even worse than what Taehyung prepared for. Jeongguk is drinking up all the blood bags faster than Taehyung is legally allowed to buy them— but that’s not all.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing Taehyung didn’t expect was how needy Jeongguk gets whenever he feeds. Doesn’t matter what position he’s in, Jeongguk always wants sex while he’s feeding, or after. Like right now, where his mouth is latched onto Taehyung’s bitten neck. He’s sat on Taehyung’s cock, hips moving frantically while he drinks his sire’s blood messily. Jeongguk had already came once, after using his still sensitive fangs to bite down on Taehyung’s skin, but he still seems so desperate, far from satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung isn’t gonna lie. The first two weeks, he fucking loved how needy Jeongguk got. Jeongguk was normally much more reserved when it came to showing affection. Though Jeongguk was definitely not shy, he wasn’t so touch starved like he’s been acting recently. But when you’re having sex like twice, maybe thrice a day— every other day too —it can get pretty tiring, virtually unlimited stamina be damned. Plus, he’s mostly been hauled inside the condo with Jeongguk, unless he has to go out to pick up as much blood from the blood bank as he’s allowed to. It’s exhausting.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Taehyung grips Jeongguk’s hips hard, taking comfort in knowing that the younger is no longer human and won’t actually break. He thrusts up, watches Jeongguk finally detach from his neck, head tipped back and mouth parted open. Blood is smudged over his chin and lips, still so young and still such a messy eater. It’s cute, really, but Taehyung has seen it often enough that it’s lost just a hint of its charm. Reaching up, Taehyung wipes up a bit of his own blood with his fingers and hovers it on Jeongguk’s lips. The fledgling eagerly takes his fingers in his mouth, sucking enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>When they both finish, with Jeongguk clean and fast asleep, Taehyung thinks— fuck, he should really get a donor for Jeongguk. He can only get so much blood from the blood banks, and Jeongguk’s appetite consumes faster than he can stock up.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you doing, hyung?” When Jeongguk isn’t hungry, he’s perfectly sober and normal, a functioning member of society. Taehyung enjoys the moments in between his lover’s chaotic haze.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, Taehyung is filling up an online form on his laptop. “Well, I’m trying to look for a blood donor, for you. It’s a lot of work though but it’ll be worth it until you fully acclimate. Right now you’re drinking more blood than what we can get legally, so a donor is the obvious best choice.” Vaguely, Taehyung gestures to the online form, partially filled up.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk squints at it, then nods as if he understands. “Is that… alright? Like, to bite someone and stuff? I thought that wasn’t allowed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Biting someone without consent, or hunting isn’t allowed. This is legal. But it needs a lot of paper work and all that. Plus, the donor gets paid. But I’m planning that you don’t have to drink from them all the time. I’ll still buy blood, but when we run out, we have a donor, so it’ll be less trouble over all.” Taehyung hums, then glances up at Jeongguk with a smirk. “And get this— I’m planning to get a donor with AB neg, so it’ll be a treat for you. Maybe I’ll have to taste too, sometimes, but yeah it’s for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Jeongguk kisses Taehyung’s nose before seating himself on Taehyung’s lap, adjusting himself so that Taehyung can still see his screen and continue working. “Thank you… for doing all these for me. You spoil me too much sometimes.” Jeongguk turns his head, nosing at Taehyung’s neck. “But you know, even if their blood is rare and all, I still think your blood would always taste the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to Jeongguk’s hair before he starts typing again. “Anything for you, Ggukie.”</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>It’s 10 AM and Taehyung is mildly uncomfortable, like he always is when he’s out in the sun. Though it won’t actually kill him like a lot of humans would think, it still makes him uneasy, skin tingling and stinging. Which is why Taehyung was able to go outside alone— because it’s early and as a fledgling, Jeongguk will avoid sunlight like a child avoiding vegetables… or something similar. Jeongguk used to be quite the morning person, jogging at around 6 or 7 in the morning, but now that he’s quite literally a baby vampire, he doesn’t wake up until around 3 or 4 in the afternoon. That gives Taehyung around 5 hours to get this done.</p><p> </p><p>The facility is clean and maddeningly white. It’s like a hospital, almost, though it lacks the sharp scent of cleaning products. He’s seated inside a private waiting room, attention shifting from the potted plant in the corner and towards the wall clock— then back to the plant again. The worker in charge of his transaction had stepped outside around three minutes ago and now, Taehyung is just waiting for him to return.</p><p> </p><p>Another minute and he comes back with another man following behind him. He looks a bit flustered, but the first thing Taehyung notices is how pretty the guy is. Handsome, beautiful, ethereal— throw in all the possible synonyms, because this guy fits all of them. His ash grey hair went well with his all black outfit, a nice amount of piercings in his ear, and a few rings on his fingers. At one glance Taehyung knows he’s shorter than both him and Jeongguk, but wasn’t really short; average. And build wise, while not necessarily broad, Taehyung could he a toned, fit body from how tight the guy’s turtleneck clings onto his torso. If Taehyung didn’t know any better, he might’ve thought this guy was the vampire in the room, or maybe even one of the fae.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty boy sits parallel to him and the worker speaks. “This is Jeon Jungkook. He’s the closest match to all your requests and conditions, as well as one of the few AB- we have. Even if your conditions line up and Jungkook had already given your requests a read, we want you to further discuss things in person and solidify your contract in person. I’ll be going out and you can take as long as you need. Just call or text me once you’re done.” With that, the worker leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I guess I’ll open this question up first, since it’s kinda relevant. Why did you agree to this, or why do you do this, you know, thing,” Taehyung starts, tone casual but intent serious.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook, still somewhat flustered, takes a second before replying. “Well… I’ve been told by my roommate that my blood would ‘sell’ well with vampires and I have a ton of university fees to pay, and I plan to get my Master’s afterwards. So I tried this out, but haven’t really done anything yet. You’d be the first. And in regards to why I agreed to your request is that you don’t really want a permanent set-up?” Jungkook trails off, looking at Taehyung like he’s waiting to be corrected. “From what I understand, you only need one for your… your fledgling, so it’ll only take a year, maximum. You’re also one of the few people who don’t make living with you mandatory.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I see. It’ll be a give and take then.” Taehyung smiles kindly, nodding. “So since you seem to have read my file already, I’m just gonna clarify somethings I didn’t really elaborate. I don’t know when Jeongguk will fully settle, so the contract would have to be the monthly renewable one. It won’t last more than a year, but the time would really be indefinite. Then with the living with us part… you don’t have to, but there’s a spare room in our place. Humans tend to be a bit tired or dizzy after feeding, so I’d actually advise you to stay the night after every feeding, but I won’t force you. You’re also more than welcome to crash with us at any time, if there’s ever a need for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung stops, sighs, and looks at Jungkook in the eye, this time appearing a bit shy— though he did say Jeongguk got needy when he fed, he didn’t specify to what extent. “And, uhm, well… my fiancé is kinda sensitive and needy when he feeds. Like I can’t even stress this enough. I’m afraid I have to ask you this.” Clearing his throat, Taehyung fidgets. “He gets very… sexual when he feeds? Fledglings are needy but Jeongguk became really sensitive after turning so more often than not, he’ll probably seek some sort of sexual act while feeding or after feeding. He’s not particularly picky on what, but if that doesn’t sit well with you, I can always stop him and take over afterwards. Or if you’re okay with it, but only in some aspects, I can tell him and he’ll know his boundaries.”</p><p> </p><p>At first, Jungkook seemed a bit shocked, but his expression melts back into something neutral. “The real question is are you okay with this. He’s your fiancé— would you be okay with him engaging in sexual acts with someone other than you?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a bond and it’s deeper than that of humans, I’d say. Plus, I’m confident that our connection is that fragile, to break from a simple, professional interaction. And I’ll always keep watch of him, either way. He’s young and might drink more than he should. But yeah, all in all, I’m okay. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t even consider asking for a donor, knowing what he’s like when he feeds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Then I’m okay with it, but maybe to a certain extent. I won’t do anything while you’re not with us and if he asks to do something, you’ll have to approve after I do. I’m familiar with just… fucking, without the strings, so it’s not really an issue for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung perks up and smiles. “Then that’s pretty much all I need to hear. If you have any more questions or concerns, you should probably ask them now.”</p><p> </p><p>Humming, Jungkook thinks about it before shaking his head. “Nah. None so far. You were pretty thorough with filling up the form, so I’m good. And since the contract is renewable, I’ll probably raise questions and concerns along the way. I do have a question though, out of curiosity— how old are you, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Been around since Silla,” Taehyung chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>“I think I like you already. You smell nice.” Smiling, Jeongguk shakes Jungkook’s hand, taking a small pleasure in finding that they’re smaller than his. He’s used to being dwarfed by Taehyung’s hands, so this was pleasant, in its own charm. “I’m Jeongguk, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook takes the hand shake, firm but not harsh. “I’m Jungkook. Most of my talk with Taehyung-ssi had you as a focus, so yes, I know who you are, Jeongguk-ssi,” Jungkook chuckles a bit, head tilting to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Boyishly, Jeongguk laughs softly and rubs at the back of his neck. If he still could, he’d probably have a slight pink tint to his cheeks. “Well, normally, I’d hope for only good things, but knowing my situation, I bet Tae told you some pretty… bad things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. And I somewhat understand. But since Taehyung is doing all this for you, I can say you’re being taken care of well. A lot of irresponsible sires just leave their fledglings and they end up feeding from unwilling people and it becomes a problem. In my opinion, that’s the only bad thing you could say about a fledgling.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Taehyung fondly tickles Jeongguk’s chin. “Nothing bad at all, Bun. It’s just the truth, and all this is normal.” Taehyung leads Jungkook further into their penthouse, all of them settling onto the couch, Jeongguk sandwiched between the older men. “Now, Jungkook here isn’t here to feed you yet. We’ve talked about my boundaries, but you haven’t talked it out with Jungkook, and neither has he. So we’re just here to talk about what you want, baby. This is about you, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Put to the center, figuratively and literally, makes Jeongguk squirm a bit, shy at nature. He bites at his bottom lip out of habit, before he whines and stops, forgetting about the sensitive fangs he isn’t able to retract yet. “Well, ‘m really sensitive and even if I don’t mean to, just… biting feels painful but good? And Tae told me you’ve both agreed to me initiating something sexual, but I— I want to hear it from you directly. So I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Though it’s something Jungkook had already went through, he understands Jeongguk. “Alright. I’ll consent you whatever it is you might want to do, but only if both me and Taehyung-ssi agree, and only if he’s in the room,” Jungkook says, tone firm but voice soft.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. But since I’m not really… that in control yet, you should have like a safeword of sorts? Just in case? I’m not used to all the unnatural strength and stuff, so I might hold to tight and hurt you. Or bury my fangs too deep, maybe even try to drink too much. Just in case you’re in danger as a human, you need a word for an immediate out— Taehyung will always be able to control me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook glances at Taehyung, eyebrows furrowed like he’s trying to figure something out. “In your relationship do you have like… a dynamic?”</p><p> </p><p>Slinging an arm over Jeongguk’s shoulder, Taehyung answers. “Kind of. Not actively and not— not hardcore, but there are times we use a system. We could all just use the word ‘red’ for the familiarity.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Jeongguk and Jungkook nod. “We’ll use red then. If I think you’re going too far, I’ll say red. And if ever I might end up doing something you both don’t like, you say the word too. Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>This time, it’s Taehyung and Jeongguk who nod as a pair. “When it comes to something I don’t like, I guess I don’t like being teased or drawn out while feeding. What I feel is both pleasure and pain, and it’s kinda an overload of sensation if it goes on for too long, and it’s not really a feeling I like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I don’t like yet, or at least, a dislike that’s relevant to this, but I’ll be letting you know if something changes,” Taehyung hums, eyes focusing on Jungkook. All three nod in a silent finalisation, and Taehyung breaks it up with a smile. “Well, seems like we’re good to go in terms of that. How ‘bout we show you around, show you the spare room, then we can arrange proper schedules according to your timeline over lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook’s palms are sweating as he rings the doorbell to Taehyung and Jeongguk’s apartment. It’s a Friday afternoon and he doesn’t have anymore classes, or anything to do during the weekend. He has a small bag with house clothes and an extra shirt for the next day, along with his laptop and phone charger. This would be the first time Jeongguk would feed from him and he’s nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Would it hurt? What if it went wrong? And even if he’s been given more than enough permission, Jungkook still can’t shake off the fear of becoming a potential homewrecker. It’s fucking terrifying and it almost makes him want to walk back out— but Jungkook really needs that money. It’s not even funny how much he needs the money.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could actually chicken out, Taehyung opens the door with a smile. “Oh, wonderful that you’re already here. Ggukie’s, well, you know…” The vampire opens the door wider, gesturing for Jungkook to come inside. They go straight to the master bedroom, and the first thing Jungkook notes is that Jeongguk is squirming and nibbling a… baby teether? Jungkook blinks, thoughts conflicted over seeing a grown man nibbling on a teether. It’s somewhat cute, though, in its own, confusing way.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. He has to use a teether sometimes, especially when he gets hungry. His fangs are still growing in and his gums are sensitive. It’s cute though,” Taehyung coos, as if he’s read Jungkook’s mind and— wait. He could, maybe. Didn’t vampires have some sort of magic attribute?</p><p> </p><p>From the bed, Jeongguk whines and seems to be glaring at his fiancé. “Shut up, oh my god you’re embarrassing me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung laughs, raising a brow. “Pretty sure you’ll do something even more embarrassing later, babes.” He turns to look at Jungkook. “Well, get on the bed— and I suggest taking your shirt off if you don’t want it to stain. Jeongguk is still, uhm, a messy eater.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook nods wordlessly, gulping. He takes his white shirt off (stupid choice of clothing for today, really), and hangs it over the back of a chair. As he does so, two pairs of eyes observe his toned torso, going over the bold tattoo over his ribs. He’s too nervous to really notice. Jungkook sits beside Jeongguk, and the fledgling slowly takes the teether out his mouth, looking up at Taehyung, then at Jungkook, then back to Taehyung again.</p><p> </p><p>“Just go on, baby. Just drink from him like you drink from me.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s hesitance in the way Jeongguk moves, cautiously straddling Jungkook’s hips. This close, Jeongguk can smell Jungkook’s natural scent so clearly, pleasant and almost sweet. Maybe it has something to do with how rare his blood type is. Jeongguk is kinda excited. He’s never drank AB- before, only O+, aside from Taehyung’s own, special blood. He feels his teeth almost itch, like it wants a taste now.</p><p> </p><p>Softly, Jeongguk holds the back of Jungkook’s neck, tilting it. “I’ll bite lower, so it’s easy to cover up,” he says, staring at Jungkook’s face, trying to look for any trace of discomfort. He’s nervous too— Jungkook is essentially a stranger and feeding was always something Jeongguk associated with intimacy. Even if he had a thorough talk with Taehyung and a talk with Jungkook himself, Jeongguk still felt cautious. He knew he could feed from Taehyung in anyways he wants, they have a bond and they’re pretty much already married. Taehyung could easily control him as well, in the event that Jeongguk does something wrong. Jungkook is human and it’s different.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That’ll be nice, actually. Thank you.” Jungkook gives Jeongguk a soft, comforting smile. He can clearly see Jeongguk’s hesitation and it’s comforting, how they’re both quite nervous. It’s a stark difference from Taehyung’s confident ease. Jeongguk didn’t have the same years as Taehyung. Vampire or not, he’s still younger than Jungkook.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk sighs, gets comfortable, and slowly lowers his head to Jungkook’s shoulder. He sniffs, heightened senses going dizzy over Jungkook’s pleasant, yet unfamiliar scent. He can smell the blood, swears he hears Jungkook’s heart beating, hears the rush of blood through his  arteries. His fangs throb and he can’t take it— he bites down.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the skin breaks and the blood flows into his mouth, Jeongguk moans, eyes fluttering shut. He sucks, licks around messily, and god, Taehyung was right, this was such a treat. Even if it isn’t Taehyung, Jungkook’s blood is a different type of good. It’s fulfilling in the same way eating amazing food makes you feel. Or it might be similar to a drug of sorts— point is that it’s amazing and Jeongguk wants more.</p><p> </p><p>It stings before it numbs down into something that feels… good. Jungkook’s mouth parts slightly as Jeongguk very enthusiastically drinks his blood, and Jungkook can feel Jeongguk squirming, hips wiggling and wow. He can definitely feel the younger slowly but steadily hardening, even without doing anything. Jeongguk was just as messy as Taehyung warned, trails of blood running down his shoulder and onto his chest. It might be soaking Jeongguk’s shirt but he doesn’t seem to mind, moaning around a mouthful of blood.</p><p> </p><p>Just before Jungkook starts to feel a little lightheaded, Taehyung grips Jeongguk’s hair and pulls his fledgling’s head back, chuckling at the indignant whine he gets. “Slow down, baby. That’s enough.” To silence him, Taehyung leans close and licks the blood off the corners of Jeongguk’s mouth. “You’re so messy,” he croons, pressing their lips together in a kiss that Jeongguk deepens quickly.</p><p> </p><p>As Taehyung licks into Jeongguk’s mouth, he can taste Jungkook too. It’s not his first time tasting rare blood, but it always tastes so damn good, and always a bit different depending on the person— and god, Jungkook’s blood was exquisite. He expected high quality blood from someone who looked fit, probably was a health nut, but this exceeds far beyond his expectations. He moans lowly, pulling back to nibble at Jeongguk’s bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t Jungkook taste so good, Gguk-ah?” Jeongguk nods very enthusiastically, and if he weren’t already a vampire, Taehyung might’ve feared him breaking his neck. “So don’t waste anything, baby.” He smirks as he looks at Jungkook’s chest. “Lick him clean, Gguk. Don’t let a single drop go to waste.” </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook flushes hard, ears red, and even if he’s lost blood, apparently it won’t stop his body from turning red. He feels Jeongguk lick between his chest, a bit over his abs and it’s pretty obscene, especially when Jeongguk makes pleased little noises as he does so, rutting against his thigh. Jungkook would be lying if he’d say he wasn’t turned on, even with Taehyung’s sharp gaze focused on both of them. He doesn’t know where all his gall came from when he places his hands on Jeongguk’s hips, helping the other get off while his fiancé and sire watches closely. </p><p> </p><p>But while Jungkook’s cock was just starting to gain interest over the situation, Jeongguk seems overwhelmed already, trembling as he cums with a low moan, lazily licking over Jungkook’s bite wound. All of a sudden, Jungkook feels dizzy, and it’s not just because of the blood loss.</p><p> </p><p>Humming, Taehyung runs his fingers through Jeongguk’s hair, though he addresses Jungkook, knowing Jeongguk would still be somewhat ‘floaty’ like he always gets after feeding. “Stay here and just kinda hold him, alright? I’ll go get you some Gatorade to drink.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, in the spare room after a cold shower, Jungkook stares at his reflection in the mirror. The wound had closed completely, with no clotting or any sign of normal, human healing. It’s like he wasn’t bitten at all— thought there’s two red circles where the deep wounds should be, it just looked like a slight irritation. The only other thing that makes the situation feel real was that his right shoulder felt sore. It still felt so surreal.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung was good with the after care of sorts, ready with the Gatorade and water, as well as a vitamin C chewable. He obviously knows how to care for a human after they’ve been fed from. Jungkook wonders if Taehyung used to feed from Jeongguk before he turned him, but then he realises; duh.</p><p> </p><p>He’s nonchalant about everything too, though he does grin at Jungkook at times, easily picking Jeongguk up from him and properly situating the younger onto the bed. There’s no sign of jealousy or anything hostile, despite Jungkook knowing that it was pretty obvious he had felt aroused too.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about this is okay. Whatever they did earlier, was okay. He has no need to worry— he’s not at risk and there’s no relationship at risk. With that, Jungkook easily falls asleep against a comfortable bed he can only wish to have at his shitty apartment.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>It’s not weird. Or maybe Jungkook got desensitised after the first two times. He goes to their place once or twice a week, sleeps over, then gets driven back to his dorms. Taehyung always makes sure he’s hydrated and given vitamin C, and a breakfast of brown rice and red meat.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung never words out or complains and neither does Jeongguk— in fact, both are very involved with him while Jeongguk feeds, but very respectfully platonic afterwards. So it isn’t weird. Not at all. Everything is as normal as it can get when you’re a private bloodbank for a vampire couple.</p><p> </p><p>It’s all normal when Jungkook finds himself taking up the offer to crash at their place every time his roommate kicks him out during his weekend sexcapades, or whenever he has to study for a particularly long test. It’s normal when they all start watching movies or when Jungkook and Jeongguk team up to try and teach Taehyung video games that aren’t from the 90s. It’s definitely normal when Jungkook starts to stay a few hours on the couple’s bed after Jeongguk feeds.</p><p> </p><p>Until it’s not.</p><p> </p><p>It was normal until he’s had Jeongguk’s cock in him for the first time, neck still flowing blood and staining the expensive sheets below them. It was normal until Jeongguk had started calling him pretty instead of delicious, nuzzling his skin before he bites. It was definitely not normal when Taehyung only nods with a hum, running his fingers through Jungkook’s sweat soaked hair and dragging his finger through the blood staining his skin, licking it clean. “He’s the prettiest. Aren’t we lucky?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s at that moment that Jungkook’s eyes go wide, heart pounding from more than just the fuck he’s getting. It’s at that moment that he knows he’s fucked, and that he’s passed the line of “normal”. But he knows, knows Taehyung and Jeongguk functioned differently. For Jungkook, they’ve all gotten past the platonic line, settling into a line most humans call romantic. All that time he’s spent feeling warm and happy… it hits him at the worst possible time.</p><p> </p><p>Because Taehyung and Jeongguk aren’t human. They have a bond that surpasses that of human emotional connection. They’re bound by blood, by the biology, and what could be a big deal to Jungkook… could be absolutely nothing for them. Jungkook can’t believe he’s put his guard down enough to catch feelings when all of this was supposed to be a professional, almost business arrangement. It’s so fucking stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing shakily, Jungkook closes his eyes and tries to shake his thoughts away, focusing on how Jeongguk feels inside him, how he can feel Taehyung’s eyes on him. He makes himself focus on the pleasure, on the moment he has right now. He shouldn’t think of his fuck up while the people involved are with him, right now. It just won’t end well. So Jungkook pushes his thoughts back, blissfully blanking out his mind with how good Jeongguk makes him feel, neck sore and skin tingling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, Jungkook doesn’t stay in bed after Taehyung goes through his usual routine of checking up on Jungkook. He insists to clean himself up and sleeps in the spare room he hasn’t immediately went to in awhile. Jungkook sleeps later than usual, uneasy and unsure of what he should do— would it be breaking the conditions if he develops feelings that aren’t platonic? Does it even matter, his feelings, if Taehyung and Jeongguk functioned differently from the average human relationship? It’s all just confusing and fucking terrible. Jungkook wishes he didn’t stay as often as he did.</p><p> </p><p>The morning after, Jungkook quickly goes through his breakfast and excuses himself. For the first time, when Taehyung offers to drive him, Jungkook politely refuses. “I want to walk this time… warm up for the gym later,” he lies easily, smiling to make the excuse look seamless. He just wants some time for himself, to sort out his thoughts and gauge what would be his next step from here on.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>As much as Jungkook wants to just drop the arrangement… he doesn’t want to leave this unfinished. He also cares for Jeongguk a lot, wants to help him settle. He also doesn’t want to disappoint and trouble Taehyung either. So Jungkook decides that he’ll follow through. He’ll wait for Jeongguk to acclimate then he’ll back off like nothing ever happened. They’ll forget about him and hopefully he’ll forget about them. Life would continue on as usual and Jungkook will forget that he ever caught feelings for two vampires who were as good as married, maybe sharing a relationship deeper than what he could comprehend— all while he’s being paid to have his blood snacked on.</p><p> </p><p>The whole situation just made Jungkook generally feel like shit, like a dumbass. He could hear the circus music in his head, how he’s become foolish enough to fall for two people who already had each other for a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>But he’s selfish. He’ll keep renewing the contract. Even if there’s a truth to him wanting to finish, wanting to help Jeongguk, there’s also a part of him that keeps going to the couple’s penthouse once or twice a week. It’s to pretend. Because every time he comes over, he can just pretend it’s real. Pretend they like him back more than just a friend, more than just a blood donor.</p><p> </p><p>When they huddle to watch a movie, their cool skin brushing against Jungkook’s warm ones, it feels like they’re more than people who fuck around occasionally. When Taehyung dotes on him and cooks him food, it feels like he’s more than just someone with rare blood. When Jeongguk moans his name softly and Taehyung kisses his cheek, it feels like he isn’t being paid for spending his time with them.</p><p> </p><p>So Jungkook keeps going, but always tries to keep it to the strict two days a week— no more unnecessary stays or visits. Not like he used to. Jungkook knows the damage has been done already but now he’s just trying to control it, keep it as manageable as possible. Even when the circumstance itself should make it near impossible, Jungkook stubbornly tries anyways.</p><p> </p><p>But they do say distance makes the heart fonder.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it, hyung. Did we, did I maybe… do something wrong?” Sighing, Jeongguk runs his fingers through Taehyung’s hair, pouting. They’ve both noticed Jungkook’s sudden distancing, even if Jungkook still visits regularly. It’s just so obvious when he used to spend so much time with them, maximising all his vacant hours by dropping by. Jungkook talks less these days as well, touches them less outside the times Jeongguk isn’t feeding. It makes Jeongguk feel guilty— maybe he’s over stepped a boundary? But then they’ve made it clear that they’d always talk about things that made them uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>From where his head is resting on Jeongguk’s thighs, Taehyung sighs. “No, you haven’t done anything wrong. No one has.”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Jeongguk scratches at Taehyung’s scalp. “Then why? Why is he being so distant all of a sudden? I thought— I thought we were doing great. Does he want to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung doesn’t like using his so called ‘gift’. At times, it was useless. At its best, it could give him the opportunity to make someone happy. At its worst, it could make him realise just how disgusting people can be. It’s very much an invasive ability and Taehyung, who likes to think he’s a decent person, hates to use it. But he just couldn’t take it either. He’s much more perceptive than Jeongguk, much more observant. He’s been bothered for quite some time already— so he caved in. He used it.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me first then, Jeongguk. Do you like Jungkook?” He looks up at Jeongguk, icy blue eyes staring into amber ones.</p><p> </p><p>The younger splutters, brows furrowing. “Of course I do. He’s fun to be around. It feels like I’ve known him for so long. It’s like we just… click, or something? Of course I like him— and you like him too! You barely make friends, much less with humans, but you actually sat down and tried to learn League of Legends because of him. You never do that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I do,” Taehyung chuckles, biting his lip and looking away for the briefest of moments. “But I mean… do you like him. Answer me honestly. I won’t be mad at all, Gguk.” His eyes search Jeongguk’s expression, gaze soft and encouraging. He knows whatever Jeongguk’s answer would be, they’d be fine. There’s no ringing in his ear and Taehyung’s guts aren’t reacting— their bond is as stable as the first time it’s been formed, Taehyung has never felt any less of Jeongguk and vice versa. There’s no need to be worried because their bond, their love, it isn’t fragile.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk’s mouth parts open as if he was going to answer immediately, but he pauses, bites his lip as he thinks about it. “I— I think I do. Don’t get me wrong, you’re everything to me, I’d never have a doubt when it comes to you but… Jungkook is really— I don’t love him yet but I could. It feels easy. And I still feel strongly about you, liking Jungkook never lessened how I feel for you but… he’s made me realise maybe I have more space in my heart than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung understands, god does he understand. He’s felt it too. Just how easy Jungkook fits in with them, how easy he thinks he could have that sort of routine everyday. How he looks at Jeongguk with stars in his eyes but when he looks at Jungkook, his heart jumps a bit too. He’s seen what they could be.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I tell you that Jungkook… wants us? That he likes us and wants to be with us? I’ve seen it, what his greatest desire is. I didn’t want to pry but I was so desperate for answers too. Maybe he’s distancing himself because of that, because he wants us. I didn’t want to intervene. I’d feel so fucking guilty but… I have to know. I have to know how you felt too because… I already knew my answer.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no hiding, no lies. It’s all pure honesty for them. It always has been. There’s nothing to hide for them, nothing to lose but a possible addition. Their eyes meet once more and they just know.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you already know mine. Let’s try.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk leans down and they share a soft kiss, hearts fluttering and tummies twisting from the new feeling, so familiar and yet not.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook thinks he might be sick. He’s standing outside Taehyung’s door, but he hasn’t rang yet— too pussy shit to do so. Today could be his last day of pretending. Taehyung had said that Jeongguk had finally grown into the lifestyle. Jeongguk had been alright with just feeding off of Jungkook for quite some time now, and he’s recently been able to retract his fangs. This could be the last time he’ll ever step foot inside this building, inside this specific pent house. And his his guts are churning something awful, something bitter.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like Jungkook stood there for hours before he actually rings with the pager. He could always enter the code, knows it by heart now— but it just felt wrong to do so.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens quickly after, and Jungkook is greeted with Taehyung’s usual smile, boxy and warm and Jungkook hates how it makes him feel things he shouldn’t. “Jungkooknie, you’re here! I was starting to think you wouldn’t make it this time,” Taehyung pouts and it’s a contrast to what Taehyung could be.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’d never miss schedule,” Jungkook replies, and he almost winces at how robotic he sounds.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike most times where Jungkook is usually led towards the couch or the bedroom, this time he’s lead towards the dining area, where a lot of delicious food is plated. It’s like a mini-feast, way too much for three people— especially when Jungkook knows vampires don’t really get anything out of human food aside from taste. This is all for him and it feels like a farewell party.</p><p> </p><p>This is it. This is where they’ll say thank you and stop renewing the contract. This is where they’ll say bye and Jungkook will never see them again. This is the part where Jungkook should be relieved, but his heart aches instead.</p><p> </p><p>His heart feels heavy as he sits down, eyes glancing at all the food on the table. “What’s all of this for? You know I don’t eat a lot and I definitely know you both don’t eat a lot either. You don’t even really eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Bubbly and sweet as always, Jeongguk smiles and it’s so bittersweet. “We wanted to make this day special for you, Jungkooknie!”</p><p> </p><p>Usually, Jungkook wasn’t all that emotional of a person. He was average when in came to reacting to movies, doesn’t cry as much as he gets frustrated and shouts or punches things— tears didn’t come easy to him and yet. He can’t help it. Jungkook chokes on a whimper and a tear rolls down his cheek. The shocked silence makes him hold his breath in an attempt to stop his tears, but he only makes it worse, cold, salty tears falling freely.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook doesn’t sob, simply takes shaky breaths as he cries.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, both vampires’ expressions shift into something panicked and worried. “Jungkooknie, why—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jungkook cuts Jeongguk off, shaking his head as he wipes his tears with his sleeve. “It’s just— we’re done. You don’t need me anymore and it’s like you’re rubbing it in my face that it’s going to be the last time we’ll see each other. And yeah. I know this was just supposed to be something like work, but I got attached and I’m sorry. Even if we did things and it was, wasn’t anything, I felt something. And it makes me feel so stupid because I knew from the start that you’re together. You’re engaged in human terms, something more in vampire culture or whatever and it’s just. Fuck. I’m sorry. I should’ve just stopped when I started to catch feelings but I was selfish. I wanted to pretend and, god, I should just leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Taehyung reaches for one of Jungkook’s hands. “You… you don’t have to leave. You don’t need to make this the last time we see each other—“</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook laughs, sounding bitter. “No, Taehyung, you see, this isn’t just us hanging out or being platonic. I actually—“</p><p> </p><p>“I know. What I’m saying is you don’t have to pretend.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence that falls on the room is deafening. Jungkook stares at where Taehyung’s bigger hand is placed gently over his own, cold to the touch and yet feeling so warm. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“We— me and Jeongguk, we’ve talked about it and we want to try. We want you in our lives. You just felt so natural with us, like you’ve belonged with us the entire time and… we don’t love you yet but we could. It feels like it’d be so easy with you,” Taehyung explains, eyes softening, fond as he talks about how he feels for Jungkook.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re together I don’t want to possibly ruin anything. You’re perfect together.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk leans forward, closer, eyes holding a look so genuine it makes Jungkook’s heart beat pick up. “You won’t ruin anything. You won’t take anything away. In fact, you’ll only add things. It’s like puzzle pieces. Certain pieces fit perfectly together, but that doesn’t mean you can’t add another piece. You need to add more to them to get a complete picture and,” Jeongguk pauses and smiles, “thats how we feel about you. We want you to complete the picture, Jungkooknie. We want you too. We’re sorry if we didn’t give clear signals or if you felt like we were really just using you for blood or something. You mean a lot to us and we don’t want to stop seeing you.”</p><p> </p><p>It feels like all the oxygen in the room is suddenly gone and Jungkook feels like he can’t breathe and all of this is just a hallucination from the lack of oxygen. His mind feels black and his mouth feels like it’s stuffed with cotton. For a time, he only splutters, speechless. It just feels too unreal. Even if it’s all he wants, he never anticipated such a scenario. He’s only ever thought of rejection, never a positive outcome.</p><p> </p><p>The tears come back but this time Jungkook is laughing genuinely. “I don’t even know what to say now. I never… I never thought that you’d both like me back this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can start by maybe telling us yes or no. Do you want to try this with us? Do you want to be with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, yeah, of course. It’s what I’ve wanted for quite some time now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s all you need to say, really.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jungkook moans shakily, baring his neck for Taehyung. His skin feels like its on fire, and he can’t help but roll his hips, grinding against Taehyung’s cock. “I can’t wait to finally taste you for myself… Jeonggukie had his fun, now I think I deserve to truly taste you.” Taehyung’s voice was just so deep and smooth, like it’s laced with charm. Jungkook feels his cock twitch from just Taehyung’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>He’s excited too. Taehyung has never bitten him directly before, always content to have little tastes off of Jeongguk or whatever mess the younger leaves behind. It makes Jungkook realise just how caring Taehyung actually is, putting Jeongguk’s needs above his own and— it’s certainly something too wholesome to find sexy, but here Jungkook is.</p><p> </p><p>Goosebumps appear on his skin as he feels the familiar graze of razor sharp fangs over the sensitive skin of his neck. Jungkook sighs shakily, tilting his head and seeking a lazy kiss from Jeongguk who happily complies— it’s a new feeling too, kissing Jeonnguk and not tasting the metallic hint of his own blood, not feeling the sharp little pricks of Jeongguk’s fangs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see… Taehyungie’s bites are the best. They feel so good.” Jemongguk squirms, like just thinking about Taehyung’s bite is enough to have him hot all over— and maybe it is enough.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook feels the moment Taehyung is about to bite, feels the sharp sting of it before he completely melts, moaning wantonly as teeth sink into his flesh. Somehow, Taehyung’s bite is different from when Jeongguk bites him. While Jeongguk made the area numb… Taehyung’s bite makes his body heat up all over, and Jungkook is hyper aware of Taehyung’s hands on his hips, of Jeongguk nuzzling his nape. Jungkook’s skin tingles, heating up at every touch. It feels so fucking good and briefly, Jungkook wonders if Taehyung could actually drink his blood when it feels like all of it is rushing down his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Taehyung groans and retracts his teeth, letting Jungkook’s blood flow into his mouth. He tastes just as good as he knows, but like this, Jungkook’s taste is full, is pure and he tastes amazing. Taehyung is precise, clean as he laps up Jungkook’s blood. He doesn’t take more than a mouthful, licking at the wound to help it heal quickly. Taehyung chuckles when Jungkook whines, nipping at his skin playfully in retaliation. “You like it? When I release a bit of my venom, it acts like an aphrodisiac.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Jungkook pants, hips jerking. “Feels so fucking good,” Jungkook groans, fingers digging into Taehyung’s shoulders as he starts to grind on Taehyung’s thigh. He feels like he could cum from that alone, like he’s back to being 17 and being touched by someone else for the first time. “God, fuck, I want, I want—“</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk giggles at Jungkook’s desperation, how quick his body reacts to Taehyung’s bite. Teasingly, he reaches at Jungkook’s front and lightly trails his finger over his cock, smirking at the wet patch in Jungkook’s briefs. From that light touch alone, Jungkook trembles, and Jeongguk finds himself giggling again. “So sensitive,” he coos.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell us Jungkooknie. What do you want? We’ll make it up to you for making you feel sad, how about that, hm? Tell us what you want, babe,” Taehyung says against Jungkook’s skin, sucking patches and leaving marks all over Jungkook’s exposed skin that has him moaning sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>It’s hard to think like this, and Jungkook wants to just completely lose himself to their touches. “Want to feel Gguk, wanna fuck him. But wanna feel you too.” Jungkook glances back at Jeongguk before fixing his glazed over eyes to Taehyung. “Want you to fuck me while I’m fucking Ggukie. Want to eat him out while you prep me.” Both vampires groan at the image, more than happy to follow through with Jungkook’s demands.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung licks his lips, nodding. “Alright then. Lay on your back, Minnie. Bun, go on and ride your hyung’s face. I know how much you’ve wanted his tongue.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook easily falls back against the smooth, soft sheets and soon finds Jeongguk straddling his chest. Just feeling those thick thighs bracketing him is heaven. Jeongguk had already rid himself of his underwear, bare and cock curved towards his tummy, pretty and pink. Jungkook almost wants to suck him off instead, but he’s heard Taehyung. Jeongguk has been fantasising about his tongue and he’ll be damned if he didn’t give Jeongguk what he wants— and he’s thought about it multiple times too, unable to forget the sight of just how hairless Jeongguk is, pretty everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Jeongguk shifts up until he’s hovering above Jungkook’s face. He seems to pause, thinking, but the snap of a lube cap breaks him out of it and he turns to face the other direction. Jungkook makes a confused little noise. “I wanna see Taetae open you up,” Jeongguk says, sighing almost dreamily. “Wanna suck your cock too— I finally know how to retract my fangs so I’m finally allowed to,” he says enthusiastically, preening when Taehyung smiles at him. Jungkook thinks he might pass out— but preferable when he’s being suffocated by Jeongguk’s nice ass.</p><p> </p><p>Impatient, Jungkook brings Jeongguk closer by the thighs, lapping over Jeongguk’s rim. The younger squeaks adorably in shock, thighs clenching and it’s such a strong grip, Jungkook might actually break a bone if they weren’t careful. It’s not new though— he’s always found the danger in being at two vampires’ mercy hot, finds it even hotter when they let him do what he wants, knowing that they could easily overpower him.</p><p> </p><p>He keeps it wet, how he likes it, circling his tongue over the pucker before sucking, moaning as he feels Jeongguk shiver from above him. Jungkook spreads Jeongguk’s cheeks with his thumbs, pushing his face closer like he can’t get enough. He prods his tongue the same time he feels Taehyung’s slick fingers tease at his hole and moans wantonly, hips jerking slightly.</p><p> </p><p>With his new found sensitivity, Jungkook feels like every sensation is an overload and lacking all at once. It’s like every touch can set him off but it isn’t enough. Jungkook sucks on the rim, plump lips pressing against Jungkook's perineum as he does so. He immerses himself into eating Jeongguk out with a desperation comparable to a starving man. Jungkook muffles all his noises into Jeongguk’s skin, cock twitching as Taehyung opens him up with deliciously long fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk’s glassy eyes switch around from Jungkook’s leaking cock to how Taehyung’s fingers sink in so well into Jungkook’s body. Jeongguk had always adored being eaten out, so it’s easy for Jungkook to have him shaking. It’s so good to be here like this, with both Taehyung and Jungkook. It’s such a sight to see Taehyung slip in a third finger, and he feels the way Jungkook moans at the sensation, sees how Jungkook’s thick cock throbs— and his mouth waters.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down over Jungkook’s body, Jeongguk holds the base of Jungkook’s cock and takes the whole length inside his mouth, moaning as the tip hits the back of his throat. He swallows around the cock, whining because he can smell the blood and it’s tempting, but his desire to keep Jungkook in his mouth overrides it. He gags a bit when Jungkook suddenly thrusts up, cumming— but he takes the load like a good boy. He’s missed sucking dick a lot. The fangs were such a burden.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung chuckles, languidly curling his fingers and fucking Jungkook open. “Isn’t Jeonggukie so good? He has no gag reflex, always wants something in his mouth too.” Jungkook doesn’t offer much of a reply aside from a broken moan.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling off from Jungkook’s still hard cock, Jeongguk looks up at Taehyung with hooded eyes. “Even Jungkookie’s cum tastes so good, hyung,” he purrs, voice airy and wavering.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? Save some for me next time then.”</p><p> </p><p>The casual exchange of sharing his cum makes Jungkook snap, pulling away from Jeongguk’s sopping ass to hiss out a curse, wiggling his hips. “Fuck. Fuck, I’m ready. You’re both too much. Want it now. ‘M fucking ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Snickering, Taehyung obliges and pulls his fingers out, teasingly slapping Jungkook’s rim. “How do you want us?”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook’s reply is almost immediate, like he’s thought about this multiple times already— and he has, admittedly. “Want Jeongguk on all fours, like you’re gonna fuck him through me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonder what else you’ve thought about, Minnie. Maybe we should try to reenact all of them,” Taehyung croons, smirking when Jeongguk already scrambles to position, head down and ass up, hugging a pillow to his chest. Smirking, he takes the bottle of lube he used on Jungkook, lightly pressing the nozzle on Jeongguk’s rim and squeezing lube directly. Jeongguk whines and wiggles his hips, rim twitching. Jungkook can only stare, kneeling up to get a better look. Taehyung collects some of the lube that drip down Jeongguk’s thighs, using it to slick Jungkook up.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing shakily as Taehyung strokes him, Jungkook stares at Jeongguk’s dripping wet hole, brows quirked up. “He doesn’t need…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm. Fucked him this morning. He’s a needy little thing, as you know. Wants it all the time, however you want it, as long as you touch him. Plus, he’s kinda a painslut anyways. Likes it when it hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Gulping, Jungkook pulls Taehyung close for a heated kiss, messing up Taehyung’s hair with his fingers. He makes a disgruntled little noise when Taehyung takes his hand off his cock, but it quickly slimmers down when Taehyung playfully slaps his ass and gestures for Jungkook to take his place behind Jeongguk. The youngest makes a happy noise when Jungkook places a hand over his waist, stroking his side softly before resting over his hip. “Fuck, his waist is so tiny,” Jungkook whispers to himself, but both vampires pick it up easily. Jeongguk preens and Taehyung hums in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung wraps himself around Jungkook, chin hooked on his shoulder to watch as Jungkook slowly lines himself up and sink his cock inside Jeongguk. Like he’s expected, Jeongguk offers little to no resistance, taking Jungkook’s cock easily, whining as Jungkook slips deeper and deeper. Once Jungkook bottoms out, Taehyung kisses along Jungkook’s neck, nibbling and sucking on the expanse of skin, trying to match the other side that he’s already marked up. He lets both of them adjust for awhile before he draws back to spread Jungkook’s ass, slowly pushing into Jungkook.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of Jeongguk’s tight, wet heat around his cock, paired with Taehyung’s thick girth splitting him open has Jungkook cumming with a whine once Taehyung is buried to the hilt. His hips buck softly, and Jeongguk mewls, the obscenely wet squelch of his ass heard across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Breathlessly, Taehyung laughs, rubbing circles into Jungkook’s hips with his thumbs. “Already? You’re so sensitive, baby,” he teases, like it isn’t his fault that Jungkook’s like this. Jungkook only groans, cock still hard despite cumming for the second time.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t care. W-Want more,” Jungkook pants, testing the waters as he thrusts experimentally. It has him moving against them both, always feeling them around him no matter what. “That feels so good. F-Fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They easily fall into a rhythm. Taehyung fucks Jungkook hard and fast, grip almost strong enough to break Jungkook. Every thrust has Jungkook jolting forward, fucking into Jeongguk. The wet squelch of Jeongguk’s ass echoes around the room along with the brutal sound of skin on skin, a filthy harmony along with their moans.</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook loves it, how he feels both of them at once, hears them all over. He’s surrounded by them, cornered, and he’s on cloud nine. He’d never thought he’d be able to have them like this, both of them truly and genuinely— Taehyung deep moans beside his ear, Jeongguk’s soft skin beneath his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>Even if Jungkook is sensitive right now, he thinks just knowing that he’s actually had Jeongguk and Taehyung like this… it’s what truly sets him off, aside from the absolute euphoria his body feels from both his lovers. He cums for a third time, a second load being pumped into Jeongguk’s already messy hole, moaning softly as his thighs tremble and his hips stutter. He convulses around Taehyung’s cock in result of his orgasm, feels like he’s cumming again when Taehyung follows closely after, spilling inside him.</p><p> </p><p>All three find themselves slumped over each other, sweaty and smelling of the musk of sex. They’re sticky from cum and lube but they don’t mind just laying there, over each other, panting. Jeongguk doesn’t seem to mind being pushed down the bed by two bodies, content to snuggle into his sweaty pillow while they all collect themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Jungkooknie hyung… will you go out on a date with us tomorrow?” Jeongguk is the first to speak up, voice raspy and bit slurred.</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” Jungkook groans, “you ask that now? When I’ve already came inside you thrice and Taehyung’s dick is still up my ass? Of course I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, just wanted you to know you’re in this for a long time now. ’N didn’t want you to think we just want you for regular threesomes or something. We’re gonna date you and woo you.”</p><p> </p><p>They all fall into giggles rolling over and laying on their backs, hands easily slipping together and squeezing— and yeah, this is perfectly normal, Jungkook thinks. He can see himself living like this.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>February 14, 2024</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung cups Jungkook’s cheek, eyes taking in Jungkook’s newly dyed silver hair. He runs his fingers through it, loving how well it matches Jungkook’s crystal grey eyes. It just suits him so much, it’s hard to believe he wasn’t born with the eye colour. “You look beautiful, Jungkooknie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Gguk-ah will like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll love it. Trust me, he loves anything on you. Or off you, really.”</p><p> </p><p>Jungkook rolls his eyes, but grins right after. His fangs glint. “I can’t believe he’s this needy, until now. I thought he’d grow out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Taehyung pecks Jungkook’s cheek. “Maybe he has recessive incubus genes. Who knows. But he was quite a handful as a fledgling, still is. ’S kinda surprising that you’re so much more mellow than he was.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you were talking shit about me,” Jeongguk steps into the living room, blinking sleepily before his eyes go wide in realisation. He practically runs up to Jungkook, fingers playing with the newly dyed hair. Jeongguk rambles excitedly about how good the colour is and how it suits him perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>With Taehyung’s arm over his shoulder and Jeongguk comfortably cuddled between them, even if they’re all cold, Jungkook’s heart feels warm. He’s found forever right here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Times like this, Taehyung just has a little, tiny, minute regret with his choice in agreeing to finally turn his fiancé, Jeongguk, into a vampire. It’s not genuine, but it’s a small, passing thought. Mostly when he’s tired. Well, not really physically tired, but more of mentally, from repeatedly doing something in a short period of time.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk, as a fledgling, needed blood frequently. Not just human or animal blood, but Taehyung’s blood too, in moderation, until he fully settles. Now, that’s something Taehyung anticipated. He knows how to care for a fledgling, knows what it means to be a sire. What he didn’t anticipate, however, is Jeongguk’s extreme appetite. Even worse than what Taehyung prepared for. Jeongguk is drinking up all the blood bags faster than Taehyung is legally allowed to buy them— but that’s not all.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing Taehyung didn’t expect was how needy Jeongguk gets whenever he feeds. Doesn’t matter what position he’s in, Jeongguk always wants sex while he’s feeding, or after. Like right now, where his mouth is latched onto Taehyung’s bitten neck. He’s sat on Taehyung’s cock, hips moving frantically while he drinks his sire’s blood messily. Jeongguk had already came once, after using his still sensitive fangs to bite down on Taehyung’s skin, but he still seems so desperate, far from satisfied.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung isn’t gonna lie. The first two weeks, he fucking loved how needy Jeongguk got. Jeongguk was normally much more reserved when it came to showing affection. Though Jeongguk was definitely not shy, he wasn’t so touch starved like he’s been acting recently. But when you’re having sex like twice, maybe thrice a day— every other day too —it can get pretty tiring, virtually unlimited stamina be damned. Plus, he’s mostly been hauled inside the condo with Jeongguk, unless he has to go out to pick up as much blood from the blood bank as he’s allowed to. It’s exhausting.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, Taehyung grips Jeongguk’s hips hard, taking comfort in knowing that the younger is no longer human and won’t actually break. He thrusts up, watches Jeongguk finally detach from his neck, head tipped back and mouth parted open. Blood is smudged over his chin and lips, still so young and still such a messy eater. It’s cute, really, but Taehyung has seen it often enough that it’s lost just a hint of its charm. Reaching up, Taehyung wipes up a bit of his own blood with his fingers and hovers it on Jeongguk’s lips. The fledgling eagerly takes his fingers in his mouth, sucking enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>When they both finish, with Jeongguk clean and fast asleep, Taehyung thinks— fuck, he should really get a donor for Jeongguk. He can only get so much blood from the blood banks, and Jeongguk’s appetite consumes faster than he can stock up.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>“What’re you doing, hyung?” When Jeongguk isn’t hungry, he’s perfectly sober and normal, a functioning member of society. Taehyung enjoys the moments in between his lover’s chaotic haze.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, Taehyung is filling up an online form on his laptop. “Well, I’m trying to look for a blood donor, for you. It’s a lot of work though but it’ll be worth it until you fully acclimate. Right now you’re drinking more blood than what we can get legally, so a donor is the obvious best choice.” Vaguely, Taehyung gestures to the online form, partially filled up.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk squints at it, then nods as if he understands. “Is that… alright? Like, to bite someone and stuff? I thought that wasn’t allowed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Biting someone without consent, or hunting isn’t allowed. This is legal. But it needs a lot of paper work and all that. Plus, the donor gets paid. But I’m planning that you don’t have to drink from them all the time. I’ll still buy blood, but when we run out, we have a donor, so it’ll be less trouble over all.” Taehyung hums, then glances up at Jeongguk with a smirk. “And get this— I’m planning to get a donor with AB neg, so it’ll be a treat for you. Maybe I’ll have to taste too, sometimes, but yeah it’s for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, Jeongguk kisses Taehyung’s nose before seating himself on Taehyung’s lap, adjusting himself so that Taehyung can still see his screen and continue working. “Thank you… for doing all these for me. You spoil me too much sometimes.” Jeongguk turns his head, nosing at Taehyung’s neck. “But you know, even if their blood is rare and all, I still think your blood would always taste the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to Jeongguk’s hair before he starts typing again. “Anything for you, Ggukie.”</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>It’s 10 AM and Taehyung is mildly uncomfortable, like he always is when he’s out in the sun. Though it won’t actually kill him like a lot of humans would think, it still makes him uneasy, skin tingling and stinging. Which is why Taehyung was able to go outside alone— because it’s early and as a fledgling, Jeongguk will avoid sunlight like a child avoiding vegetables… or something similar. Jeongguk used to be quite the morning person, jogging at around 6 or 7 in the morning, but now that he’s quite literally a baby vampire, he doesn’t wake up until around 3 or 4 in the afternoon. That gives Taehyung around 5 hours to get this done.</p><p> </p><p>The facility is clean and maddeningly white. It’s like a hospital, almost, though it lacks the sharp scent of cleaning products. He’s seated inside a private waiting room, attention shifting from the potted plant in the corner and towards the wall clock— then back to the plant again. The worker in charge of his transaction had stepped outside around three minutes ago and now, Taehyung is just waiting for him to return.</p><p> </p><p>Another minute and he comes back with another man following behind him. He looks a bit flustered, but the first thing Taehyung notices is how pretty the guy is. Handsome, beautiful, ethereal— throw in all the possible synonyms, because this guy fits all of them. His ash grey hair went well with his all black outfit, a nice amount of piercings in his ear, and a few rings on his fingers. At one glance Taehyung knows he’s shorter than both him and Jeongguk, but wasn’t really short; average. And build wise, while not necessarily broad, Taehyung could he a toned, fit body from how tight the guy’s turtleneck clings onto his torso. If Taehyung didn’t know any better, he might’ve thought this guy was the vampire in the room, or maybe even one of the fae.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty boy sits parallel to him and the worker speaks. “This is Jeon V. He’s the closest match to all your requests and conditions, as well as one of the few AB- we have. Even if your conditions line up and V had already given your requests a read, we want you to further discuss things in person and solidify your contract in person. I’ll be going out and you can take as long as you need. Just call or text me once you’re done.” With that, the worker leaves.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I guess I’ll open this question up first, since it’s kinda relevant. Why did you agree to this, or why do you do this, you know, thing,” Taehyung starts, tone casual but intent serious.</p><p> </p><p>V, still somewhat flustered, takes a second before replying. “Well… I’ve been told by my roommate that my blood would ‘sell’ well with vampires and I have a ton of university fees to pay, and I plan to get my Master’s afterwards. So I tried this out, but haven’t really done anything yet. You’d be the first. And in regards to why I agreed to your request is that you don’t really want a permanent set-up?” V trails off, looking at Taehyung like he’s waiting to be corrected. “From what I understand, you only need one for your… your fledgling, so it’ll only take a year, maximum. You’re also one of the few people who don’t make living with you mandatory.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I see. It’ll be a give and take then.” Taehyung smiles kindly, nodding. “So since you seem to have read my file already, I’m just gonna clarify somethings I didn’t really elaborate. I don’t know when Jeongguk will fully settle, so the contract would have to be the monthly renewable one. It won’t last more than a year, but the time would really be indefinite. Then with the living with us part… you don’t have to, but there’s a spare room in our place. Humans tend to be a bit tired or dizzy after feeding, so I’d actually advise you to stay the night after every feeding, but I won’t force you. You’re also more than welcome to crash with us at any time, if there’s ever a need for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung stops, sighs, and looks at V in the eye, this time appearing a bit shy— though he did say Jeongguk got needy when he fed, he didn’t specify to what extent. “And, uhm, well… my fiancé is kinda sensitive and needy when he feeds. Like I can’t even stress this enough. I’m afraid I have to ask you this.” Clearing his throat, Taehyung fidgets. “He gets very… sexual when he feeds? Fledglings are needy but Jeongguk became really sensitive after turning so more often than not, he’ll probably seek some sort of sexual act while feeding or after feeding. He’s not particularly picky on what, but if that doesn’t sit well with you, I can always stop him and take over afterwards. Or if you’re okay with it, but only in some aspects, I can tell him and he’ll know his boundaries.”</p><p> </p><p>At first, V seemed a bit shocked, but his expression melts back into something neutral. “The real question is are you okay with this. He’s your fiancé— would you be okay with him engaging in sexual acts with someone other than you?”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a bond and it’s deeper than that of humans, I’d say. Plus, I’m confident that our connection is that fragile, to break from a simple, professional interaction. And I’ll always keep watch of him, either way. He’s young and might drink more than he should. But yeah, all in all, I’m okay. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t even consider asking for a donor, knowing what he’s like when he feeds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Then I’m okay with it, but maybe to a certain extent. I won’t do anything while you’re not with us and if he asks to do something, you’ll have to approve after I do. I’m familiar with just… fucking, without the strings, so it’s not really an issue for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung perks up and smiles. “Then that’s pretty much all I need to hear. If you have any more questions or concerns, you should probably ask them now.”</p><p> </p><p>Humming, V thinks about it before shaking his head. “Nah. None so far. You were pretty thorough with filling up the form, so I’m good. And since the contract is renewable, I’ll probably raise questions and concerns along the way. I do have a question though, out of curiosity— how old are you, exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Been around since Silla,” Taehyung chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>“I think I like you already. You smell nice.” Smiling, Jeongguk shakes V’s hand, taking a small pleasure in finding that they’re smaller than his. He’s used to being dwarfed by Taehyung’s hands, so this was pleasant, in its own charm. “I’m Jeongguk, by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>V takes the hand shake, firm but not harsh. “I’m V. Most of my talk with Taehyung-ssi had you as a focus, so yes, I know who you are, Jeongguk-ssi,” V chuckles a bit, head tilting to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Boyishly, Jeongguk laughs softly and rubs at the back of his neck. If he still could, he’d probably have a slight pink tint to his cheeks. “Well, normally, I’d hope for only good things, but knowing my situation, I bet Tae told you some pretty… bad things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. And I somewhat understand. But since Taehyung is doing all this for you, I can say you’re being taken care of well. A lot of irresponsible sires just leave their fledglings and they end up feeding from unwilling people and it becomes a problem. In my opinion, that’s the only bad thing you could say about a fledgling.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Taehyung fondly tickles Jeongguk’s chin. “Nothing bad at all, Bun. It’s just the truth, and all this is normal.” Taehyung leads V further into their penthouse, all of them settling onto the couch, Jeongguk sandwiched between the older men. “Now, V here isn’t here to feed you yet. We’ve talked about my boundaries, but you haven’t talked it out with V, and neither has he. So we’re just here to talk about what you want, baby. This is about you, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Put to the center, figuratively and literally, makes Jeongguk squirm a bit, shy at nature. He bites at his bottom lip out of habit, before he whines and stops, forgetting about the sensitive fangs he isn’t able to retract yet. “Well, ‘m really sensitive and even if I don’t mean to, just… biting feels painful but good? And Tae told me you’ve both agreed to me initiating something sexual, but I— I want to hear it from you directly. So I know.”</p><p> </p><p>Though it’s something V had already went through, he understands Jeongguk. “Alright. I’ll consent you whatever it is you might want to do, but only if both me and Taehyung-ssi agree, and only if he’s in the room,” V says, tone firm but voice soft.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. But since I’m not really… that in control yet, you should have like a safeword of sorts? Just in case? I’m not used to all the unnatural strength and stuff, so I might hold to tight and hurt you. Or bury my fangs too deep, maybe even try to drink too much. Just in case you’re in danger as a human, you need a word for an immediate out— Taehyung will always be able to control me.”</p><p> </p><p>V glances at Taehyung, eyebrows furrowed like he’s trying to figure something out. “In your relationship do you have like… a dynamic?”</p><p> </p><p>Slinging an arm over Jeongguk’s shoulder, Taehyung answers. “Kind of. Not actively and not— not hardcore, but there are times we use a system. We could all just use the word ‘red’ for the familiarity.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Jeongguk and V nod. “We’ll use red then. If I think you’re going too far, I’ll say red. And if ever I might end up doing something you both don’t like, you say the word too. Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>This time, it’s Taehyung and Jeongguk who nod as a pair. “When it comes to something I don’t like, I guess I don’t like being teased or drawn out while feeding. What I feel is both pleasure and pain, and it’s kinda an overload of sensation if it goes on for too long, and it’s not really a feeling I like.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what I don’t like yet, or at least, a dislike that’s relevant to this, but I’ll be letting you know if something changes,” Taehyung hums, eyes focusing on V. All three nod in a silent finalisation, and Taehyung breaks it up with a smile. “Well, seems like we’re good to go in terms of that. How ‘bout we show you around, show you the spare room, then we can arrange proper schedules according to your timeline over lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>V’s palms are sweating as he rings the doorbell to Taehyung and Jeongguk’s apartment. It’s a Friday afternoon and he doesn’t have anymore classes, or anything to do during the weekend. He has a small bag with house clothes and an extra shirt for the next day, along with his laptop and phone charger. This would be the first time Jeongguk would feed from him and he’s nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Would it hurt? What if it went wrong? And even if he’s been given more than enough permission, V still can’t shake off the fear of becoming a potential homewrecker. It’s fucking terrifying and it almost makes him want to walk back out— but V really needs that money. It’s not even funny how much he needs the money.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could actually chicken out, Taehyung opens the door with a smile. “Oh, wonderful that you’re already here. Ggukie’s, well, you know…” The vampire opens the door wider, gesturing for V to come inside. They go straight to the master bedroom, and the first thing V notes is that Jeongguk is squirming and nibbling a… baby teether? V blinks, thoughts conflicted over seeing a grown man nibbling on a teether. It’s somewhat cute, though, in its own, confusing way.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah. He has to use a teether sometimes, especially when he gets hungry. His fangs are still growing in and his gums are sensitive. It’s cute though,” Taehyung coos, as if he’s read V’s mind and— wait. He could, maybe. Didn’t vampires have some sort of magic attribute?</p><p> </p><p>From the bed, Jeongguk whines and seems to be glaring at his fiancé. “Shut up, oh my god you’re embarrassing me.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung laughs, raising a brow. “Pretty sure you’ll do something even more embarrassing later, babes.” He turns to look at V. “Well, get on the bed— and I suggest taking your shirt off if you don’t want it to stain. Jeongguk is still, uhm, a messy eater.”</p><p> </p><p>V nods wordlessly, gulping. He takes his white shirt off (stupid choice of clothing for today, really), and hangs it over the back of a chair. As he does so, two pairs of eyes observe his toned torso, going over the bold tattoo over his ribs. He’s too nervous to really notice. V sits beside Jeongguk, and the fledgling slowly takes the teether out his mouth, looking up at Taehyung, then at V, then back to Taehyung again.</p><p> </p><p>“Just go on, baby. Just drink from him like you drink from me.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s hesitance in the way Jeongguk moves, cautiously straddling V’s hips. This close, Jeongguk can smell V’s natural scent so clearly, pleasant and almost sweet. Maybe it has something to do with how rare his blood type is. Jeongguk is kinda excited. He’s never drank AB- before, only O+, aside from Taehyung’s own, special blood. He feels his teeth almost itch, like it wants a taste now.</p><p> </p><p>Softly, Jeongguk holds the back of V’s neck, tilting it. “I’ll bite lower, so it’s easy to cover up,” he says, staring at V’s face, trying to look for any trace of discomfort. He’s nervous too— V is essentially a stranger and feeding was always something Jeongguk associated with intimacy. Even if he had a thorough talk with Taehyung and a talk with V himself, Jeongguk still felt cautious. He knew he could feed from Taehyung in anyways he wants, they have a bond and they’re pretty much already married. Taehyung could easily control him as well, in the event that Jeongguk does something wrong. V is human and it’s different.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That’ll be nice, actually. Thank you.” V gives Jeongguk a soft, comforting smile. He can clearly see Jeongguk’s hesitation and it’s comforting, how they’re both quite nervous. It’s a stark difference from Taehyung’s confident ease. Jeongguk didn’t have the same years as Taehyung. Vampire or not, he’s still younger than V.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk sighs, gets comfortable, and slowly lowers his head to V’s shoulder. He sniffs, heightened senses going dizzy over V’s pleasant, yet unfamiliar scent. He can smell the blood, swears he hears V’s heart beating, hears the rush of blood through his  arteries. His fangs throb and he can’t take it— he bites down.</p><p> </p><p>The moment the skin breaks and the blood flows into his mouth, Jeongguk moans, eyes fluttering shut. He sucks, licks around messily, and god, Taehyung was right, this was such a treat. Even if it isn’t Taehyung, V’s blood is a different type of good. It’s fulfilling in the same way eating amazing food makes you feel. Or it might be similar to a drug of sorts— point is that it’s amazing and Jeongguk wants more.</p><p> </p><p>It stings before it numbs down into something that feels… good. V’s mouth parts slightly as Jeongguk very enthusiastically drinks his blood, and V can feel Jeongguk squirming, hips wiggling and wow. He can definitely feel the younger slowly but steadily hardening, even without doing anything. Jeongguk was just as messy as Taehyung warned, trails of blood running down his shoulder and onto his chest. It might be soaking Jeongguk’s shirt but he doesn’t seem to mind, moaning around a mouthful of blood.</p><p> </p><p>Just before V starts to feel a little lightheaded, Taehyung grips Jeongguk’s hair and pulls his fledgling’s head back, chuckling at the indignant whine he gets. “Slow down, baby. That’s enough.” To silence him, Taehyung leans close and licks the blood off the corners of Jeongguk’s mouth. “You’re so messy,” he croons, pressing their lips together in a kiss that Jeongguk deepens quickly.</p><p> </p><p>As Taehyung licks into Jeongguk’s mouth, he can taste V too. It’s not his first time tasting rare blood, but it always tastes so damn good, and always a bit different depending on the person— and god, V’s blood was exquisite. He expected high quality blood from someone who looked fit, probably was a health nut, but this exceeds far beyond his expectations. He moans lowly, pulling back to nibble at Jeongguk’s bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t V taste so good, Gguk-ah?” Jeongguk nods very enthusiastically, and if he weren’t already a vampire, Taehyung might’ve feared him breaking his neck. “So don’t waste anything, baby.” He smirks as he looks at V’s chest. “Lick him clean, Gguk. Don’t let a single drop go to waste.” </p><p> </p><p>V flushes hard, ears red, and even if he’s lost blood, apparently it won’t stop his body from turning red. He feels Jeongguk lick between his chest, a bit over his abs and it’s pretty obscene, especially when Jeongguk makes pleased little noises as he does so, rutting against his thigh. V would be lying if he’d say he wasn’t turned on, even with Taehyung’s sharp gaze focused on both of them. He doesn’t know where all his gall came from when he places his hands on Jeongguk’s hips, helping the other get off while his fiancé and sire watches closely. </p><p> </p><p>But while V’s cock was just starting to gain interest over the situation, Jeongguk seems overwhelmed already, trembling as he cums with a low moan, lazily licking over V’s bite wound. All of a sudden, V feels dizzy, and it’s not just because of the blood loss.</p><p> </p><p>Humming, Taehyung runs his fingers through Jeongguk’s hair, though he addresses V, knowing Jeongguk would still be somewhat ‘floaty’ like he always gets after feeding. “Stay here and just kinda hold him, alright? I’ll go get you some Gatorade to drink.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, in the spare room after a cold shower, V stares at his reflection in the mirror. The wound had closed completely, with no clotting or any sign of normal, human healing. It’s like he wasn’t bitten at all— thought there’s two red circles where the deep wounds should be, it just looked like a slight irritation. The only other thing that makes the situation feel real was that his right shoulder felt sore. It still felt so surreal.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung was good with the after care of sorts, ready with the Gatorade and water, as well as a vitamin C chewable. He obviously knows how to care for a human after they’ve been fed from. V wonders if Taehyung used to feed from Jeongguk before he turned him, but then he realises; duh.</p><p> </p><p>He’s nonchalant about everything too, though he does grin at V at times, easily picking Jeongguk up from him and properly situating the younger onto the bed. There’s no sign of jealousy or anything hostile, despite V knowing that it was pretty obvious he had felt aroused too.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about this is okay. Whatever they did earlier, was okay. He has no need to worry— he’s not at risk and there’s no relationship at risk. With that, V easily falls asleep against a comfortable bed he can only wish to have at his shitty apartment.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>It’s not weird. Or maybe V got desensitised after the first two times. He goes to their place once or twice a week, sleeps over, then gets driven back to his dorms. Taehyung always makes sure he’s hydrated and given vitamin C, and a breakfast of brown rice and red meat.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung never words out or complains and neither does Jeongguk— in fact, both are very involved with him while Jeongguk feeds, but very respectfully platonic afterwards. So it isn’t weird. Not at all. Everything is as normal as it can get when you’re a private bloodbank for a vampire couple.</p><p> </p><p>It’s all normal when V finds himself taking up the offer to crash at their place every time his roommate kicks him out during his weekend sexcapades, or whenever he has to study for a particularly long test. It’s normal when they all start watching movies or when V and Jeongguk team up to try and teach Taehyung video games that aren’t from the 90s. It’s definitely normal when V starts to stay a few hours on the couple’s bed after Jeongguk feeds.</p><p> </p><p>Until it’s not.</p><p> </p><p>It was normal until he’s had Jeongguk’s cock in him for the first time, neck still flowing blood and staining the expensive sheets below them. It was normal until Jeongguk had started calling him pretty instead of delicious, nuzzling his skin before he bites. It was definitely not normal when Taehyung only nods with a hum, running his fingers through V’s sweat soaked hair and dragging his finger through the blood staining his skin, licking it clean. “He’s the prettiest. Aren’t we lucky?”</p><p> </p><p>It’s at that moment that V’s eyes go wide, heart pounding from more than just the fuck he’s getting. It’s at that moment that he knows he’s fucked, and that he’s passed the line of “normal”. But he knows, knows Taehyung and Jeongguk functioned differently. For V, they’ve all gotten past the platonic line, settling into a line most humans call romantic. All that time he’s spent feeling warm and happy… it hits him at the worst possible time.</p><p> </p><p>Because Taehyung and Jeongguk aren’t human. They have a bond that surpasses that of human emotional connection. They’re bound by blood, by the biology, and what could be a big deal to V… could be absolutely nothing for them. V can’t believe he’s put his guard down enough to catch feelings when all of this was supposed to be a professional, almost business arrangement. It’s so fucking stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing shakily, V closes his eyes and tries to shake his thoughts away, focusing on how Jeongguk feels inside him, how he can feel Taehyung’s eyes on him. He makes himself focus on the pleasure, on the moment he has right now. He shouldn’t think of his fuck up while the people involved are with him, right now. It just won’t end well. So V pushes his thoughts back, blissfully blanking out his mind with how good Jeongguk makes him feel, neck sore and skin tingling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night, V doesn’t stay in bed after Taehyung goes through his usual routine of checking up on V. He insists to clean himself up and sleeps in the spare room he hasn’t immediately went to in awhile. V sleeps later than usual, uneasy and unsure of what he should do— would it be breaking the conditions if he develops feelings that aren’t platonic? Does it even matter, his feelings, if Taehyung and Jeongguk functioned differently from the average human relationship? It’s all just confusing and fucking terrible. V wishes he didn’t stay as often as he did.</p><p> </p><p>The morning after, V quickly goes through his breakfast and excuses himself. For the first time, when Taehyung offers to drive him, V politely refuses. “I want to walk this time… warm up for the gym later,” he lies easily, smiling to make the excuse look seamless. He just wants some time for himself, to sort out his thoughts and gauge what would be his next step from here on.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>As much as V wants to just drop the arrangement… he doesn’t want to leave this unfinished. He also cares for Jeongguk a lot, wants to help him settle. He also doesn’t want to disappoint and trouble Taehyung either. So V decides that he’ll follow through. He’ll wait for Jeongguk to acclimate then he’ll back off like nothing ever happened. They’ll forget about him and hopefully he’ll forget about them. Life would continue on as usual and V will forget that he ever caught feelings for two vampires who were as good as married, maybe sharing a relationship deeper than what he could comprehend— all while he’s being paid to have his blood snacked on.</p><p> </p><p>The whole situation just made V generally feel like shit, like a dumbass. He could hear the circus music in his head, how he’s become foolish enough to fall for two people who already had each other for a lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>But he’s selfish. He’ll keep renewing the contract. Even if there’s a truth to him wanting to finish, wanting to help Jeongguk, there’s also a part of him that keeps going to the couple’s penthouse once or twice a week. It’s to pretend. Because every time he comes over, he can just pretend it’s real. Pretend they like him back more than just a friend, more than just a blood donor.</p><p> </p><p>When they huddle to watch a movie, their cool skin brushing against V’s warm ones, it feels like they’re more than people who fuck around occasionally. When Taehyung dotes on him and cooks him food, it feels like he’s more than just someone with rare blood. When Jeongguk moans his name softly and Taehyung kisses his cheek, it feels like he isn’t being paid for spending his time with them.</p><p> </p><p>So V keeps going, but always tries to keep it to the strict two days a week— no more unnecessary stays or visits. Not like he used to. V knows the damage has been done already but now he’s just trying to control it, keep it as manageable as possible. Even when the circumstance itself should make it near impossible, V stubbornly tries anyways.</p><p> </p><p>But they do say distance makes the heart fonder.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it, hyung. Did we, did I maybe… do something wrong?” Sighing, Jeongguk runs his fingers through Taehyung’s hair, pouting. They’ve both noticed V’s sudden distancing, even if V still visits regularly. It’s just so obvious when he used to spend so much time with them, maximising all his vacant hours by dropping by. V talks less these days as well, touches them less outside the times Jeongguk isn’t feeding. It makes Jeongguk feel guilty— maybe he’s over stepped a boundary? But then they’ve made it clear that they’d always talk about things that made them uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>From where his head is resting on Jeongguk’s thighs, Taehyung sighs. “No, you haven’t done anything wrong. No one has.”</p><p> </p><p>Frowning, Jeongguk scratches at Taehyung’s scalp. “Then why? Why is he being so distant all of a sudden? I thought— I thought we were doing great. Does he want to stop?”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung doesn’t like using his so called ‘gift’. At times, it was useless. At its best, it could give him the opportunity to make someone happy. At its worst, it could make him realise just how disgusting people can be. It’s very much an invasive ability and Taehyung, who likes to think he’s a decent person, hates to use it. But he just couldn’t take it either. He’s much more perceptive than Jeongguk, much more observant. He’s been bothered for quite some time already— so he caved in. He used it.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me first then, Jeongguk. Do you like V?” He looks up at Jeongguk, icy blue eyes staring into amber ones.</p><p> </p><p>The younger splutters, brows furrowing. “Of course I do. He’s fun to be around. It feels like I’ve known him for so long. It’s like we just… click, or something? Of course I like him— and you like him too! You barely make friends, much less with humans, but you actually sat down and tried to learn League of Legends because of him. You never do that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I do,” Taehyung chuckles, biting his lip and looking away for the briefest of moments. “But I mean… do you like him. Answer me honestly. I won’t be mad at all, Gguk.” His eyes search Jeongguk’s expression, gaze soft and encouraging. He knows whatever Jeongguk’s answer would be, they’d be fine. There’s no ringing in his ear and Taehyung’s guts aren’t reacting— their bond is as stable as the first time it’s been formed, Taehyung has never felt any less of Jeongguk and vice versa. There’s no need to be worried because their bond, their love, it isn’t fragile.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk’s mouth parts open as if he was going to answer immediately, but he pauses, bites his lip as he thinks about it. “I— I think I do. Don’t get me wrong, you’re everything to me, I’d never have a doubt when it comes to you but… V is really— I don’t love him yet but I could. It feels easy. And I still feel strongly about you, liking V never lessened how I feel for you but… he’s made me realise maybe I have more space in my heart than I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung understands, god does he understand. He’s felt it too. Just how easy V fits in with them, how easy he thinks he could have that sort of routine everyday. How he looks at Jeongguk with stars in his eyes but when he looks at V, his heart jumps a bit too. He’s seen what they could be.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I tell you that V… wants us? That he likes us and wants to be with us? I’ve seen it, what his greatest desire is. I didn’t want to pry but I was so desperate for answers too. Maybe he’s distancing himself because of that, because he wants us. I didn’t want to intervene. I’d feel so fucking guilty but… I have to know. I have to know how you felt too because… I already knew my answer.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s no hiding, no lies. It’s all pure honesty for them. It always has been. There’s nothing to hide for them, nothing to lose but a possible addition. Their eyes meet once more and they just know.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you already know mine. Let’s try.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk leans down and they share a soft kiss, hearts fluttering and tummies twisting from the new feeling, so familiar and yet not.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>V thinks he might be sick. He’s standing outside Taehyung’s door, but he hasn’t rang yet— too pussy shit to do so. Today could be his last day of pretending. Taehyung had said that Jeongguk had finally grown into the lifestyle. Jeongguk had been alright with just feeding off of V for quite some time now, and he’s recently been able to retract his fangs. This could be the last time he’ll ever step foot inside this building, inside this specific pent house. And his his guts are churning something awful, something bitter.</p><p> </p><p>It feels like V stood there for hours before he actually rings with the pager. He could always enter the code, knows it by heart now— but it just felt wrong to do so.</p><p> </p><p>The door opens quickly after, and V is greeted with Taehyung’s usual smile, boxy and warm and V hates how it makes him feel things he shouldn’t. “Vnie, you’re here! I was starting to think you wouldn’t make it this time,” Taehyung pouts and it’s a contrast to what Taehyung could be.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’d never miss schedule,” V replies, and he almost winces at how robotic he sounds.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike most times where V is usually led towards the couch or the bedroom, this time he’s lead towards the dining area, where a lot of delicious food is plated. It’s like a mini-feast, way too much for three people— especially when V knows vampires don’t really get anything out of human food aside from taste. This is all for him and it feels like a farewell party.</p><p> </p><p>This is it. This is where they’ll say thank you and stop renewing the contract. This is where they’ll say bye and V will never see them again. This is the part where V should be relieved, but his heart aches instead.</p><p> </p><p>His heart feels heavy as he sits down, eyes glancing at all the food on the table. “What’s all of this for? You know I don’t eat a lot and I definitely know you both don’t eat a lot either. You don’t even really eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Bubbly and sweet as always, Jeongguk smiles and it’s so bittersweet. “We wanted to make this day special for you, Vnie!”</p><p> </p><p>Usually, V wasn’t all that emotional of a person. He was average when in came to reacting to movies, doesn’t cry as much as he gets frustrated and shouts or punches things— tears didn’t come easy to him and yet. He can’t help it. V chokes on a whimper and a tear rolls down his cheek. The shocked silence makes him hold his breath in an attempt to stop his tears, but he only makes it worse, cold, salty tears falling freely.</p><p> </p><p>V doesn’t sob, simply takes shaky breaths as he cries.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, both vampires’ expressions shift into something panicked and worried. “Vnie, why—“</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” V cuts Jeongguk off, shaking his head as he wipes his tears with his sleeve. “It’s just— we’re done. You don’t need me anymore and it’s like you’re rubbing it in my face that it’s going to be the last time we’ll see each other. And yeah. I know this was just supposed to be something like work, but I got attached and I’m sorry. Even if we did things and it was, wasn’t anything, I felt something. And it makes me feel so stupid because I knew from the start that you’re together. You’re engaged in human terms, something more in vampire culture or whatever and it’s just. Fuck. I’m sorry. I should’ve just stopped when I started to catch feelings but I was selfish. I wanted to pretend and, god, I should just leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, Taehyung reaches for one of V’s hands. “You… you don’t have to leave. You don’t need to make this the last time we see each other—“</p><p> </p><p>V laughs, sounding bitter. “No, Taehyung, you see, this isn’t just us hanging out or being platonic. I actually—“</p><p> </p><p>“I know. What I’m saying is you don’t have to pretend.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence that falls on the room is deafening. V stares at where Taehyung’s bigger hand is placed gently over his own, cold to the touch and yet feeling so warm. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“We— me and Jeongguk, we’ve talked about it and we want to try. We want you in our lives. You just felt so natural with us, like you’ve belonged with us the entire time and… we don’t love you yet but we could. It feels like it’d be so easy with you,” Taehyung explains, eyes softening, fond as he talks about how he feels for V.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’re together I don’t want to possibly ruin anything. You’re perfect together.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk leans forward, closer, eyes holding a look so genuine it makes V’s heart beat pick up. “You won’t ruin anything. You won’t take anything away. In fact, you’ll only add things. It’s like puzzle pieces. Certain pieces fit perfectly together, but that doesn’t mean you can’t add another piece. You need to add more to them to get a complete picture and,” Jeongguk pauses and smiles, “thats how we feel about you. We want you to complete the picture, Vnie. We want you too. We’re sorry if we didn’t give clear signals or if you felt like we were really just using you for blood or something. You mean a lot to us and we don’t want to stop seeing you.”</p><p> </p><p>It feels like all the oxygen in the room is suddenly gone and V feels like he can’t breathe and all of this is just a hallucination from the lack of oxygen. His mind feels black and his mouth feels like it’s stuffed with cotton. For a time, he only splutters, speechless. It just feels too unreal. Even if it’s all he wants, he never anticipated such a scenario. He’s only ever thought of rejection, never a positive outcome.</p><p> </p><p>The tears come back but this time V is laughing genuinely. “I don’t even know what to say now. I never… I never thought that you’d both like me back this way.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can start by maybe telling us yes or no. Do you want to try this with us? Do you want to be with us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, yeah, of course. It’s what I’ve wanted for quite some time now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then that’s all you need to say, really.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>V moans shakily, baring his neck for Taehyung. His skin feels like its on fire, and he can’t help but roll his hips, grinding against Taehyung’s cock. “I can’t wait to finally taste you for myself… Jeonggukie had his fun, now I think I deserve to truly taste you.” Taehyung’s voice was just so deep and smooth, like it’s laced with charm. V feels his cock twitch from just Taehyung’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>He’s excited too. Taehyung has never bitten him directly before, always content to have little tastes off of Jeongguk or whatever mess the younger leaves behind. It makes V realise just how caring Taehyung actually is, putting Jeongguk’s needs above his own and— it’s certainly something too wholesome to find sexy, but here V is.</p><p> </p><p>Goosebumps appear on his skin as he feels the familiar graze of razor sharp fangs over the sensitive skin of his neck. V sighs shakily, tilting his head and seeking a lazy kiss from Jeongguk who happily complies— it’s a new feeling too, kissing Jeonnguk and not tasting the metallic hint of his own blood, not feeling the sharp little pricks of Jeongguk’s fangs.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see… Taehyungie’s bites are the best. They feel so good.” Jemongguk squirms, like just thinking about Taehyung’s bite is enough to have him hot all over— and maybe it is enough.</p><p> </p><p>V feels the moment Taehyung is about to bite, feels the sharp sting of it before he completely melts, moaning wantonly as teeth sink into his flesh. Somehow, Taehyung’s bite is different from when Jeongguk bites him. While Jeongguk made the area numb… Taehyung’s bite makes his body heat up all over, and V is hyper aware of Taehyung’s hands on his hips, of Jeongguk nuzzling his nape. V’s skin tingles, heating up at every touch. It feels so fucking good and briefly, V wonders if Taehyung could actually drink his blood when it feels like all of it is rushing down his cock.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Taehyung groans and retracts his teeth, letting V’s blood flow into his mouth. He tastes just as good as he knows, but like this, V’s taste is full, is pure and he tastes amazing. Taehyung is precise, clean as he laps up V’s blood. He doesn’t take more than a mouthful, licking at the wound to help it heal quickly. Taehyung chuckles when V whines, nipping at his skin playfully in retaliation. “You like it? When I release a bit of my venom, it acts like an aphrodisiac.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, V pants, hips jerking. “Feels so fucking good,” V groans, fingers digging into Taehyung’s shoulders as he starts to grind on Taehyung’s thigh. He feels like he could cum from that alone, like he’s back to being 17 and being touched by someone else for the first time. “God, fuck, I want, I want—“</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk giggles at V’s desperation, how quick his body reacts to Taehyung’s bite. Teasingly, he reaches at V’s front and lightly trails his finger over his cock, smirking at the wet patch in V’s briefs. From that light touch alone, V trembles, and Jeongguk finds himself giggling again. “So sensitive,” he coos.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell us Vnie. What do you want? We’ll make it up to you for making you feel sad, how about that, hm? Tell us what you want, babe,” Taehyung says against V’s skin, sucking patches and leaving marks all over V’s exposed skin that has him moaning sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>It’s hard to think like this, and V wants to just completely lose himself to their touches. “Want to feel Gguk, wanna fuck him. But wanna feel you too.” V glances back at Jeongguk before fixing his glazed over eyes to Taehyung. “Want you to fuck me while I’m fucking Ggukie. Want to eat him out while you prep me.” Both vampires groan at the image, more than happy to follow through with V’s demands.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung licks his lips, nodding. “Alright then. Lay on your back, Minnie. Bun, go on and ride your hyung’s face. I know how much you’ve wanted his tongue.”</p><p> </p><p>V easily falls back against the smooth, soft sheets and soon finds Jeongguk straddling his chest. Just feeling those thick thighs bracketing him is heaven. Jeongguk had already rid himself of his underwear, bare and cock curved towards his tummy, pretty and pink. V almost wants to suck him off instead, but he’s heard Taehyung. Jeongguk has been fantasising about his tongue and he’ll be damned if he didn’t give Jeongguk what he wants— and he’s thought about it multiple times too, unable to forget the sight of just how hairless Jeongguk is, pretty everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Jeongguk shifts up until he’s hovering above V’s face. He seems to pause, thinking, but the snap of a lube cap breaks him out of it and he turns to face the other direction. V makes a confused little noise. “I wanna see Taetae open you up,” Jeongguk says, sighing almost dreamily. “Wanna suck your cock too— I finally know how to retract my fangs so I’m finally allowed to,” he says enthusiastically, preening when Taehyung smiles at him. V thinks he might pass out— but preferable when he’s being suffocated by Jeongguk’s nice ass.</p><p> </p><p>Impatient, V brings Jeongguk closer by the thighs, lapping over Jeongguk’s rim. The younger squeaks adorably in shock, thighs clenching and it’s such a strong grip, V might actually break a bone if they weren’t careful. It’s not new though— he’s always found the danger in being at two vampires’ mercy hot, finds it even hotter when they let him do what he wants, knowing that they could easily overpower him.</p><p> </p><p>He keeps it wet, how he likes it, circling his tongue over the pucker before sucking, moaning as he feels Jeongguk shiver from above him. V spreads Jeongguk’s cheeks with his thumbs, pushing his face closer like he can’t get enough. He prods his tongue the same time he feels Taehyung’s slick fingers tease at his hole and moans wantonly, hips jerking slightly.</p><p> </p><p>With his new found sensitivity, V feels like every sensation is an overload and lacking all at once. It’s like every touch can set him off but it isn’t enough. V sucks on the rim, plump lips pressing against V's perineum as he does so. He immerses himself into eating Jeongguk out with a desperation comparable to a starving man. V muffles all his noises into Jeongguk’s skin, cock twitching as Taehyung opens him up with deliciously long fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Jeongguk’s glassy eyes switch around from V’s leaking cock to how Taehyung’s fingers sink in so well into V’s body. Jeongguk had always adored being eaten out, so it’s easy for V to have him shaking. It’s so good to be here like this, with both Taehyung and V. It’s such a sight to see Taehyung slip in a third finger, and he feels the way V moans at the sensation, sees how V’s thick cock throbs— and his mouth waters.</p><p> </p><p>Leaning down over V’s body, Jeongguk holds the base of V’s cock and takes the whole length inside his mouth, moaning as the tip hits the back of his throat. He swallows around the cock, whining because he can smell the blood and it’s tempting, but his desire to keep V in his mouth overrides it. He gags a bit when V suddenly thrusts up, cumming— but he takes the load like a good boy. He’s missed sucking dick a lot. The fangs were such a burden.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung chuckles, languidly curling his fingers and fucking V open. “Isn’t Jeonggukie so good? He has no gag reflex, always wants something in his mouth too.” V doesn’t offer much of a reply aside from a broken moan.</p><p> </p><p>Pulling off from V’s still hard cock, Jeongguk looks up at Taehyung with hooded eyes. “Even Vie’s cum tastes so good, hyung,” he purrs, voice airy and wavering.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so? Save some for me next time then.”</p><p> </p><p>The casual exchange of sharing his cum makes V snap, pulling away from Jeongguk’s sopping ass to hiss out a curse, wiggling his hips. “Fuck. Fuck, I’m ready. You’re both too much. Want it now. ‘M fucking ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Snickering, Taehyung obliges and pulls his fingers out, teasingly slapping V’s rim. “How do you want us?”</p><p> </p><p>V’s reply is almost immediate, like he’s thought about this multiple times already— and he has, admittedly. “Want Jeongguk on all fours, like you’re gonna fuck him through me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonder what else you’ve thought about, Minnie. Maybe we should try to reenact all of them,” Taehyung croons, smirking when Jeongguk already scrambles to position, head down and ass up, hugging a pillow to his chest. Smirking, he takes the bottle of lube he used on V, lightly pressing the nozzle on Jeongguk’s rim and squeezing lube directly. Jeongguk whines and wiggles his hips, rim twitching. V can only stare, kneeling up to get a better look. Taehyung collects some of the lube that drip down Jeongguk’s thighs, using it to slick V up.</p><p> </p><p>Breathing shakily as Taehyung strokes him, V stares at Jeongguk’s dripping wet hole, brows quirked up. “He doesn’t need…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm. Fucked him this morning. He’s a needy little thing, as you know. Wants it all the time, however you want it, as long as you touch him. Plus, he’s kinda a painslut anyways. Likes it when it hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Gulping, V pulls Taehyung close for a heated kiss, messing up Taehyung’s hair with his fingers. He makes a disgruntled little noise when Taehyung takes his hand off his cock, but it quickly slimmers down when Taehyung playfully slaps his ass and gestures for V to take his place behind Jeongguk. The youngest makes a happy noise when V places a hand over his waist, stroking his side softly before resting over his hip. “Fuck, his waist is so tiny,” V whispers to himself, but both vampires pick it up easily. Jeongguk preens and Taehyung hums in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung wraps himself around V, chin hooked on his shoulder to watch as V slowly lines himself up and sink his cock inside Jeongguk. Like he’s expected, Jeongguk offers little to no resistance, taking V’s cock easily, whining as V slips deeper and deeper. Once V bottoms out, Taehyung kisses along V’s neck, nibbling and sucking on the expanse of skin, trying to match the other side that he’s already marked up. He lets both of them adjust for awhile before he draws back to spread V’s ass, slowly pushing into V.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of Jeongguk’s tight, wet heat around his cock, paired with Taehyung’s thick girth splitting him open has V cumming with a whine once Taehyung is buried to the hilt. His hips buck softly, and Jeongguk mewls, the obscenely wet squelch of his ass heard across the room.</p><p> </p><p>Breathlessly, Taehyung laughs, rubbing circles into V’s hips with his thumbs. “Already? You’re so sensitive, baby,” he teases, like it isn’t his fault that V’s like this. V only groans, cock still hard despite cumming for the second time.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t care. W-Want more,” V pants, testing the waters as he thrusts experimentally. It has him moving against them both, always feeling them around him no matter what. “That feels so good. F-Fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They easily fall into a rhythm. Taehyung fucks V hard and fast, grip almost strong enough to break V. Every thrust has V jolting forward, fucking into Jeongguk. The wet squelch of Jeongguk’s ass echoes around the room along with the brutal sound of skin on skin, a filthy harmony along with their moans.</p><p> </p><p>V loves it, how he feels both of them at once, hears them all over. He’s surrounded by them, cornered, and he’s on cloud nine. He’d never thought he’d be able to have them like this, both of them truly and genuinely— Taehyung deep moans beside his ear, Jeongguk’s soft skin beneath his fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>Even if V is sensitive right now, he thinks just knowing that he’s actually had Jeongguk and Taehyung like this… it’s what truly sets him off, aside from the absolute euphoria his body feels from both his lovers. He cums for a third time, a second load being pumped into Jeongguk’s already messy hole, moaning softly as his thighs tremble and his hips stutter. He convulses around Taehyung’s cock in result of his orgasm, feels like he’s cumming again when Taehyung follows closely after, spilling inside him.</p><p> </p><p>All three find themselves slumped over each other, sweaty and smelling of the musk of sex. They’re sticky from cum and lube but they don’t mind just laying there, over each other, panting. Jeongguk doesn’t seem to mind being pushed down the bed by two bodies, content to snuggle into his sweaty pillow while they all collect themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Vnie hyung… will you go out on a date with us tomorrow?” Jeongguk is the first to speak up, voice raspy and bit slurred.</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” V groans, “you ask that now? When I’ve already came inside you thrice and Taehyung’s dick is still up my ass? Of course I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, just wanted you to know you’re in this for a long time now. ’N didn’t want you to think we just want you for regular threesomes or something. We’re gonna date you and woo you.”</p><p> </p><p>They all fall into giggles rolling over and laying on their backs, hands easily slipping together and squeezing— and yeah, this is perfectly normal, V thinks. He can see himself living like this.</p><p> </p><p>🦇</p><p> </p><p>February 14, 2024</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Taehyung cups V’s cheek, eyes taking in V’s newly dyed silver hair. He runs his fingers through it, loving how well it matches V’s crystal grey eyes. It just suits him so much, it’s hard to believe he wasn’t born with the eye colour. “You look beautiful, Vnie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Gguk-ah will like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll love it. Trust me, he loves anything on you. Or off you, really.”</p><p> </p><p>V rolls his eyes, but grins right after. His fangs glint. “I can’t believe he’s this needy, until now. I thought he’d grow out of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Shrugging, Taehyung pecks V’s cheek. “Maybe he has recessive incubus genes. Who knows. But he was quite a handful as a fledgling, still is. ’S kinda surprising that you’re so much more mellow than he was.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you were talking shit about me,” Jeongguk steps into the living room, blinking sleepily before his eyes go wide in realisation. He practically runs up to V, fingers playing with the newly dyed hair. Jeongguk rambles excitedly about how good the colour is and how it suits him perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>With Taehyung’s arm over his shoulder and Jeongguk comfortably cuddled between them, even if they’re all cold, V’s heart feels warm. He’s found forever right here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>